Poisonned Fruit
by Mandy626
Summary: What if Antoine was telling the truth about his wife dying ? Starts after the kiss scene and goes AU from there. Rated M for future chapters.


**This is a Kentoine fanfic because I liked them and I thought they had a lot of potential. It's mainly told from Kenna's POV and sometimes Antoine.**

« I can't... I'm so sorry I have to go. »

Bash would be devastated if he ever learns about this, it started out because she was bored and it was flattering to have someone seeking her company when her husband left her alone to chase after witches and ghosts. She knew this was wrong, but how can something wrong feel this good, she didn't have to play pretend with Antoine, she could be who she truly was without the fear of being judged.

Her head was spinning when she closed the door behind her. Was this a mistake ? She could have everything she ever dreamed of, a better life, children, she would be the queen of an entire nation, she could make history, her children will have royal blood. If only she could be sure he was telling the truth, she had to find a way to be sure.

She closed her eyes and touched her fingertips to her trembling lips. She could still feel the ghost of the kiss, still taste the sweetness of his tongue. She wanted it to last so badly, but she had to know more about his motives. Did he truly want to marry the former king's mistress, the wife of a bastard ? Or was it a simple scheme to get back on Bash for killing his brother ? Was she just a pawn in his game ? Collateral damage ? She couldn't risk her reputation for another king especially if this was all just a lie. Everyone at court already calls her a whore behind her back, some even to her face. She had to make sure his story was right but what if it is ? Does she truly want to abandon her life with Bash ?

She walked through the corridor hastily, she could feel her cheeks burning as she remembered Antoine's words. Once she reached her chambers, she closed the door before leaning on it to steady herself. Bash wasn't there –as usual– she had to eventually make a choice.

She sat behind her desk and held her head between her hands, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, then she run her fingers through her hair.

"You can make that choice later. Now.. now, you're going to write a letter to his wife." She told herself, avoiding the thought of having to make up her mind, before doing anything, she has to check his story and make sure he's not lying. She could tell his wife to come to court for the banquet, and she will then know if Antoine was telling the truth, of it was all just an act.

After at least ten attempts, she finally got the words right so it doesn't sound too suspicious. She then put the letter in the folder where she kept all the invitations.

The door opened suddenly, it was Bash. She looked at him, then at the pile of dresses in front of her. She quietly started putting them in a trunk, pretending that he wasn't there even though she could feel his piercing eyes following her every move.

"Are those the dresses Antoine gave you ?" He asked, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Really now ? Was he really trying to pick a fight with her again ?

"No. As a matter of fact I gave those back." She said shooting him a look.

"Don't worry. I'm not seeking an argument. I just want to talk." She shut her eyes tightly and turned around to face him.

"Must we ?" The last thing she needed was talking to him, she was so tired of it all, of his judgy tone about how she wants to live her life, of all the nights she had to spend alone because he wasn't there, of all those stupid lies he told her... Why did he want to talk to her now ?

"You had plenty to say the other night. What's changed ?" –Nothing except that I'm considering leaving you and marrying someone else–

"I-I just don't really see the point." She said avoiding his gaze, she obviously couldn't tell him what's changed.

"If things have gotten that bad how can there not be a point in talking ?" Bash asked confused. She sighed before looking at the folder containing the future she wanted for herself and pressed it tightly to her chest.

"Bash I'm sorry but... I have a banquet to manage." She said walking past him hurrily. It was hard to shut him out, but perhaps it was necessary, it will maybe make it less painful if they distanced themselves from each other.

She didn't want to confront Bash, not now, perhaps not ever. She walked through the corridor, it was full of people, when all she wanted was to be alone, all she wanted was to escape all this so she can think.

In her hast, she didn't notice where she was going, she found herself in the wine cellar. Finally it was quiet. She pressed her back to the walls and let out a shaky breath before slowly sliding down. Suddenly the door bursted open and she heard sounds of muffled moans and soft sighs, of kissing and grasping –Seriously, can I have a moment alone in this castle–. Holding her breath, she took a look at who it was out of curiousity.

"Oh my god !" She almost screamed. Mary and Conde blenched before straightening their clothes.

"I..." She paused and stared at them for a moment realising what she just witnessed. "I didn't see anything." She shook her head before making a hasty exit, ignoring Mary's calls.

Why was Mary making out with Conde ? Was Conde taking advantage of her ? Was this Antoine's plan ? Did he want revenge on this family by stealing their wives ? She ignored the voice in her head, and gave the invitation to a messenger in the hallway. She will worry about everything later.

"Make sure people get their invitations for the the wine tasting on the king's birthday. It's in a week, I want everyone to be here. It's an important matter."

"Kenna, Kenna I need to talk to you." She turned around and saw Mary chasing after her.

"Mary, I didn't see you all day long, what were you doing ?" She fake-smiled.

"What ? Kenna we need to talk about you saw." Mary said with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't see anything." She avoided her friend's gaze.

"Kenna !" She sighed and met Mary's eyes.

"Look Mary, trust me, I'm really in no position to judge you, I just-I hope you know what you're doing. You don't even have heirs yet, people will question their legitimacy, it's treason." She paused and glanced at her feet. "Like I said, I didn't see anything, because if I did indeed see something and didn't tell anyone about it, I would be a traitor, which I'm not because I didn't see anything, I didn't hear anything, I know nothing at all. Are we clear ?" A frown flashed across Mary's face, Kenna never spoke to her that way.

"Sure, we are clear."

"Good then." She nodded, walking past Mary.

She needed to keep busy, otherwise she will start thinking about _him _and that wasn't what she should be doing, she was still married to Bash, and she still didn't know if Antoine was telling the truth. Now wasn't the time to start having feelings for him.

Kenna was completely lost in her thoughts, carefully avoiding to relive that kiss in her mind but failing miserably. She didn't notice the man walking in front of her, and bumped into him.

"Kenna, are you alright ?" A boyish, playful smile appeared in front of her.

"King Antoine, I..." She averted her gaze embarrassed.

" I'm sorry, I didn't see you. I was.." She stuttered, a sheepish smile curling up her lips.

" I hope you were thinking about our last encounter, I know I was." He grinned cheekily. She could feel her cheeks burning at the mention of their kiss.

"Don't." She said in a low voice, she wanted to kiss him again so badly but she didn't.

"Mention it again." She added with more confidence.

"Why ?" He asked.

"Anyone can hear you, and I don't want my husband finding out about this." Antoine sighed at the mention of Bash, he hated that man more than anything.

"I need to know your answer." Kenna looked around them, there was no one there, she was just being paranoid, but she couldn't help but feel spied on.

"I haven't thought about it yet." She replied looking back at him.

"What do you mean you haven't thought about it ?" He asked a frown on his face.

"I don't trust you and I don't believe you." She sighed in frustration.

Hurt flashed accross his face. "Why ?"

She looked at him, not sure what to say or how to say it. "Because your... your suggestion that we should wed as soon as your ill wife dies is so rash."

"It is rash, and yet here I am. I can't stop thinking about you and I don't want to leave you, I need your answer, I know you want this, and you know it too." She sighed and looked away, he was right, she wanted it, she wanted him, she wanted a life with him.

"I'll give you my answer by the end of the week, you're staying for the banquet, aren't you ?" It would give her enough time to learn more about his wife, and if she was truly ill.

Antoine sighed and lowered his eyes. "Alright then. I can wait a week. I'm hoping you would choose the right thing."

Kenna gave him a small smile and got closer to him, running her fingertips over his cheek "I hope so too."

She wanted to kiss him so badly, and she could feel that he wanted it too, their faces were just inches apart, but then she remembered she was a married woman, and this was wrong. She swallowed hard and put some distance between them. "I have to go."


End file.
